Dreams And Nightmares
by PaiChan33
Summary: The demons of her past plagued her dreams. So she came and crawled in bed with him, believing that her protector would protect her from the nightmares. What he didn't expect, was that he would feel things such as those for her.


Dreams And Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for not showing up these past few weeks. This is just a shot that I wrote, bored.**

**Anyways, don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

_"Well, some nights I wish that this all would end. And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again." - Some Nights, FUN._

* * *

It all started when she said that she couldn't sleep.

Her body was shaking slightly as she advanced towards his lying form. He watched as she sat down next to his futon, her head down, her hands playing with each other. Then she looked up, her eyes held extreme fatigue, and slowly, she fell next to him, and in seconds, she snored softly. Ryu watched her sleeping face, then he took the blanket that covered him and covered her, slowly falling into slumber soon enough.

Suddenly, a deafening scream ripped him away from sleep. Kasumi thrashed around, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. He shook her, trying to wake her up. He called her name loudly. Suddenly, her eyes opened and when she looked at him again, her eyes eyes wide and tearful. They held so much fear, that it made his heart sink.

"H-he was back. B-back for m-me this time." She whispered. Even if he didn't understand who it was, he took her in his arms as she rivers of tears soaked his night shirt.

And that is how they fell asleep; arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled.

The next morning, she was gone, playing with the children outside, as if nothing had happened. And every time that their eyes would meet that day, she would look away.

...

That night, she was looking at the night sky. When he entered the room, she turned her head to meet his piercing green eyes. She said nothing, only closed the sliding door and crawled to the futon, lying her head on the pillow, then covered her body with the blanket. Ryu watched her immobile body for a while, before he laid down on the futon, his head turned away from hers.

But shockingly, she wrapped her thin arms around his torso, falling asleep, leaving Ryu surprised and confused. However, he said nothing, placing a hand on hers and following her in slumber.

That night, she didn't thrash around or scream.

...

And it went on and on for several nights. There were some nights when Ryu was so used to her with him, that as soon as she crawled in, his arms would automatically wrap around her.

It wasn't right. A nineteen year old girl in the arms of a twenty-five year old man at night. Ryu would feel his heart beat uncontrollably around her. Those feelings were driving him insane. He couldn't feel anything but friendship for her. Hayate had made him promise to protect her, but to have feelings like these for her? No, this could not go on.

So he decided to end it, that silent agreement had to be shreds.

"This can't go on, Kasumi." He whispered to her, holding her close in the night. This had to be the last night they would share the same futon, the Hayabusa ninja decided.

Shockingly, Kasumi nodded without an answer. And the next night was without her.

...

Days turned to weeks, and Ryu knew there was something off about her. She would still train and play with the children, but she wasn't as enthusiastic. And then he noticed them, the dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes wide open, sometimes unblinking. At times, she would be half-asleep while training with Momiji. He wasn't the only one to notice. The shrine-maiden noticed this too, and shared it with Ryu.

It couldn't be ignored anymore. Kasumi didn't sleep at nights.

Around midnight, he sneaked to the small house she was set in, and opened the sliding door in a small slit so he could peek in. His eyes widened as he saw her in a dark corner, in a fatal position, crying. Ryu opened the door fully and ran in to wrap his arms around her shaking body. He caught her off-guard unfortunately, and eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, she moved away from him. But as soon as she saw the green eyes, she leaped in his arms.

"I can't control them," she sobbed, "even if they don't chase me anymore, they keep coming. They want my head, Hayabusa." Ryu now understood what plagued her and crushed her against his chest in comfort. The demons from her past erupted and disturbed her dreams.

"I can't sleep without you," she whispered, "your arms keep me safe. You keep me safe. I need you, Hayabusa." Then she hid her face from him. The Dragon Ninja closed his eyes in thought. Then he opened them again.

"I have promised your brother that I will keep you safe with my life, Kasumi. So if I have to keep you safe during in your dreams, then I will do so. The demons of your past shall never come back again. I'm sorry I have pushed you away." They sunk on her futon, where they both laid down. She closed her eyes and muttered,

"You won't leave me?"

"Never again." He replied firmly. And then she smiled, a brilliant smile as slowly she faded into slumber. Ryu pushed the copper strands out of her face to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then fell asleep next to her.

...

Kasumi was happier, her eyes had no dark circles under them. Nobody knew about their nights together. The agreements changed from just sleeping to just holding each other, occasionally sleeping. Time was passing...and his feelings for her growing. He noticed how peaceful and beautiful she was sleeping. And he was the _only _one to take notice of this. He couldn't deny it, nor ignore it any longer.

So one night, she rolled on top of him and confessed,

"I dreamed that you had kissed me."

Ryu's eyes widened as his heart doubled the rate. This was it. He would not have another chance to express his feelings. He rolled on top of her and kissed her. Kasumi's eyes widened, and a moan of surprise was sucked in his mouth. She returned the kiss slowly, tenderly, and whined when he pulled away.

"You're wrong, Kasumi. That was not a dream." He replied.

And she laughed, happiness surging through her. She pulled him closer and closed her eyes. She wanted to wake up to see his beautiful green eyes again. But she was happiest knowing that he was not a dream, and was there to protect her from not only real enemies, but from horrible nightmares as well. Smiling in her sleep, she fell into a dreamless sleep, eager for the morning to come.

* * *

**A/N: I know, too OC at the end. I could have done sooo much better, but I just wanted you to know that I wasn't dead yet.**

**Also, if you're a Wattpad user, please read my story, "VETO" you can't miss it. Or just look me up on it, "PaiChan333" yes, with three 3's, I stupidly added an extra one.**

**Vote, comment, favorite it! So far, I only have 5 reads and 1 vote...please read!**

**I will update my stories soon!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


End file.
